


Wolfrails

by I_Otaku



Series: M Writes Meowrails [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Meowrails, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Equius and Nepeta werewolves. Fluff. Soft. Pure. Check each chapter description to give timeline placement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVampireAvatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAvatar/gifts).



Your hands knit through his midnight blue fur, careful and slow as Equius mindlessly wiggles on your lap.

It’s rather often you two get a day in, it’s not so often he lets you clean his fur. The light pouring onto the porch is soft and warm, the sky is a crisp blue as the summer breeze blows any remaining clouds away.

“I don’t think it’ll rain.” You say aloud, mainly to yourself.

 _Good to hear._ Equius rumbles in your head, his own nestled in the crook of your knee. _We don’t need to hunt but Vantas as always can be rather strenuous on my patience after continued exposures._

"You always find somthin’ to complain about.” You mumble, scritching behind his ear like you know he likes.

He purr-rumbles at you and you smile sticking your tongue out. Taking back up the trimming scissors Equius stands as you card along his scarred muscle to find the worse knots and matted sections. You find one, and although you know he’d never admit it Equius flinches the littlest bit.

His fur smells like his sweat and motor oil from working on the old car earlier, and it calms you down as you cut away the long sections of galaxies in his hair.

Moving along his back--he has to walk over, he’s still huge in wolf form compared to you--you continue your work, Equius staying quiet to let you focus.

You find the tiny bump on his hind leg rather quickly, and you gently trace circles over it. “Glad it’s closing up.” You say mindlessly.

 _Glad yours are too._ He replies, looking over his shoulder at you. His eyes are sunken in, hallowed blue ringing out against his dark features that trace your still human features silently.  _I was worried._

“Sweatquius, I’m fine.” You say, squeezing your eyes shut and grinning. You roll your left shoulder carefully, and show that your two arms are still in working shape. The calm breeze rustles your hair, which you mess up even more for comedic effect. Eq smiles and you hear his deep chortle, making you haphazardly brush your hair back and motion for him to turn. He does, and you make a weak pass at batting his snout.

“Lucky your nose is up there dummy, you don’t have to smell yourself.”

_I do not smell nearly as preposterous as you seem to believe._

“Do too.”

_No I do not._

“Do too do too do too!” You mock, snipping more at his fur. He grumbles in response and you grin. Having him too relaxed is never fun.

When you finish--you’re not a professional so he’ll have to live with what he gets--you fall onto your back, dropping the scissors next to the pile of fur.

“Save me, I’ve been slain by my smelly friend’s fur. The service will be at seven.” You say, turning your head to look at the moth-esque hanging windchime. Karkat removed the actual chimes shortly after getting it, but the little green figure still spins around in movement that catches your eye.

“Very funny Nepeta.” Equius says, kicking your leg gently to rouse your attention. You look, and he smiles. “Now your turn.”

You make some noise between a groan and a whimper and roll over on you side.

“Do I gotta?”

“Yes.”

He nudges you again, and you get the hint and change, jumping up to land on all fours and swish your tail. You’re glad you’ve practiced well enough to change on the fly, and Equius smiles all soft. He reaches down to pet you, and you rub up against him.

"You say you hate it but you could absolutely be a house pet.”

 _Shut up you, it’s your fault._ You reply, wrapping your tail around his calf.

“Sometimes I do believe you’d make a better cat though.” He says, sitting down with a thud. You patter over and lay across his lap, stomach up and paws dangling back.

“Come on now.” He chortles, rolling you off so you stand back up. You do so with a fake shock, and stand still.

His finger tips are rough and calloused but somehow featherlight on your skin, combing your fur. It’s light compared to his, but it’s your human hair color and you wouldn’t change it for anything.

When he finds a knot he clips away careful and diligent, working somehow calculating as he trims down most of your overgrown fur away. When he finds your shoulder blade he exhales a little heavier than usual.

_I’m feline fine._

“I know you are now, I just worry.”

_Eq, I can take care of myself._

“Yes, you are capable of that. That does not mean I have to approve though.”

_Auughhhg you’re such a stickpurr sometimes!_

He traces down your back, bumping down the ridges of your spine making you lean down and close your eyes.

“I do know how to make you quiet.”

 _No playing dirty you monster!_ You yell back.

His fingers keep going though, and you dissolve into giggles and purrs as he ruffles and tousles your fur with his big rough hands. The breeze flows his long hair into his face and you take your chance to escape, jumping off to shake and prance yourself on the porch.

“Are you two almost done?” You hear Kanaya ask, opening the house door and peering through the screen door. She doesn’t come outside much during the day, but you can’t blame her.

You bark and loll your tongue out at her.

“Yes, just about.” Equius answers, pulling his hair back in a ponytail.

“Good, and Nepeta, you know Karkat doesn’t like the barking.”

You bark again for good measure and howl a little, making the two laugh.

Kanaya nods and disappears back into her dark rooms, and Equius picks you up by the scruff of your neck.

"Are you willing to participate now?”

_Mmmmm, no._

“Yes.”

_No!_

"Yes.” He says, pinching the bridge of your nose.

 _Augh fine._ You give in, dropping down and standing still as Equius makes quick work. He trims and clips, and soon you feel brand new.

 _Me-ow!_ You say, jumping up before changing and stretching your shoulders. “That's never as bad as it seems!”

“That’s because you always make it seem like the end of the world.”

“Mlem!” You say, sticking your tongue out.

Equius stands and smiles, and you sigh.

“What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?”

“An easy day is never something to complain about.” Equius says, hefting himself over the porch bannister and taking back off for the old truck parked behind the house.

“You’re boring!!” You yell, cupping your hands around your mouth.

“And you’re an asshole!” Karkat yells from inside the house, making you grin. You guess maybe Equius has a point.


	2. Fastball Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before A Midnight Hunt. Eq and Nep coin the fastball special, inspired by that one scene with Wolverine and some other DC her I can't remember.

Your free hand fingers find her messy pile of curls and somehow slide through, Nepeta looking up as you mess with her hair again. 

“I like it short.” You muse, taking both your hands and shaking Nepeta’s lively locks. She smiles and giggles, the scar from her cleft lip catching your eye.

“I like it too,” she says, swatting your hands away. “Good to know mister stick up his ass can still show some emotion.”

“How vulgar.” You reply, partially joking. The grocery bags slid down from your elbows and irritate your skin as Nepeta idly scratches her own. She’s wearing one of your old muscle shirts, she bought it off you and likes it because it shows off her muscles. You liked it for the same reason, but you made five bucks off the old thing so you’re happy to give it a new home.

“Hey, bet I can beat you back to the house!” She grins, practically jogging on the spot. 

“You’ve made me carry all the groceries, of course you’ll beat me home.”

“Yeah, yeah shut up!”

“Your new haircut today really seems to have lightened your mood.” You say, walking on as Nepeta fake stretches for a race that doesn’t exist. 

“Hells yeah man!” She jumps back up to your side and cracks her knuckles. “I feel like a million dollars!”

“Glad to hear it.” You reply, looking down at her. 

 

“So, you put any thought into our fastball special?”

Alright, that’s why she’s been so well behaved--well, behaved for Nepeta--during your day’s errands. Now it’s your turn to stop on the afternoon sidewalk, empty street providing the perfect backdrop to your raised eyebrow.

“Nepeta, I told you. We’re not going to do that.” You start walking again when she pulls your arm back. 

“Come on Eq! It’ll be awesome!” She whines.

“It’s dangerous.”

“Exactly! But I can shift way quicker than you can! I can do it!” She smiles again, and it does stupid things to your chest. You shuffle your arm out from her grasp and grumble a few things under your breath.

“Hurry up. I’ll think about it on the rest of the walk.”

She throws her arms up in a childish display that makes you smile, and when you hand over half your bags, she doesn’t even complain.

 

The spring air is warm in your nostrils, making you sneeze more than once as you move from quaint small town to forestry. The newly dressed trees sway, and flowers begin to bloom. Spring has always been a beautiful time of year, although your thought is interrupted by another sneeze.

“Dude.”

“I cannot help it Nepeta.” You reply, wiping your nose on your wrist. It is… unsanitary to say the least, but you work with what you are given.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, bag hanging down awkwardly. Her attention drifts from you, to the small rickety house a few yards in the distance. “So, are we close enough to try it now?” She asks, clicking her tongue impatiently. 

You sigh, and your free hand removes your sunglasses to pinch the bridge of your nose. “Alright, fine. But if you get hurt I will not do this again.”

“I won’t, don’t worry!” Her body practically jumps into the air, and she sets her groceries down as you do the same. 

 

She’s heavier than she looks, all corded muscle as she climbs up your back and perches on your shoulder like a cat.

“You ready?”

“Do not make me regret this.” You grumble.

“Let’s do it!” She yells, jumping up in time as you swing back, to push and throw her forward. She takes off, strong and true and in a flash she’s shifted, dipping away from a tree to land on the soft earth. Her tail is upright, ears perked and when she turns around you can practically see the passion alight in her eyes.

 

She starts running at you and agains she’s changed without you even being able to catch it, and she trying to crawl up the front of your shirt and back onto your arm.

“Eq! WE GOTTA do that again!!” She cheers, making you roll your shoulder and exhale. 

“Once more, if you insist.” She resumes the position, and like clockwork she’s up in the air, and dives down, claws bared. She passes a tree, sending three long slice marks down the bark before one of her nails get caught in the tree, sending her unceremoniously hurling around the tree, before her claw gives and she falls the remaining distance to the ground. 

Jogging over, she’s human and her hair has a few twigs in it but she’s alive and cursing up a storm as she clutches her bleeding finger.

“Took my claw right off,” She grumbles, followed by a rather unexpected yet expected string of colorful vocabulary. It makes you sheen, her vulgarity and downright lowness. 

“I must insist that you cease talking like that,” you say, rubbing your forehead on your shirt. “It does not fit one of your stature.”

“You can suck it Eq, that tree ate my claw!” She whines.

“Alright, let’s just get you back to the house and bandage it. Your nail will grow back in a few weeks time.” You say, looking at the ring finger now sadly missing it’s fingernail. 

“As soon as it does, we’re doing that again. I gotta get that down pat, it’ll be INCREDIBLE for hunting!”

“Or putting you in danger, apparently.” You reply, picking up your baggies as well as Nepetas. 

“Same difference!” She grins, bright and energetic as ever.

“Oh my goodness Nepeta….”


	3. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy- close familiarity or friendship; closeness. A private cozy atmosphere. An intimate act.
> 
> Before SF, after Midnight hunt.
> 
> Still for my one and only

She was at least on time, Equius had to give her that. She was perfectly on time from her fight, pulling open the screen door and pushing the wooden one as she walked into the house. And when he waited for her to drop the winnings on the counter beside him as he sat and worked on a blueprint, he was surprised as she slinked onto the stool next to him, head down and jacket harboring rips. 

“Nepeta?” He asked, tucking back a stray lock of hair and looking over at her. 

“Fuck.” She grumbled in reply. Equius gave a nudge, and another until she lifted her head from the counter and looking at him. “It’s not as bad as it-”

She was beaten savagely it seemed, Equius feeling his skin sheen over with sweat as he examined her. Her lip was split, bruises blossoming all over her face and two handprints clear on her neck. She even had what looked like cuts, and Equius was standing up to wrap his arms around her in a matter of seconds. 

“...looks.” She murmured, shaking as Equius held her. Her hands rose to knead in the back of her friend’s shirt, pressing her bruised forehead to Equius’ chest. 

“Nepeta. What the heck.”

“You know it’s a lot less serious when you refuse to swear,” she laughed weakly, feeling tears prick her vision. 

“And you make it so gosh darn hard sometimes.” He spoke gruffly, weakness just under the surface. “What the _heck _were you thinking?! You could have been seriously injured at this rate!” Equius snapped, letting go and sitting back on his stool. His eyes were tracing every mark and ache on her face. Every bruise warping her freckles, and every nick bringing maroon to her dark skin.__

__“At first I thought I could take two on, a-and I could- and then- fuck-” She paused, swaying on her seat and holding a palm to her head. “A-and then I couldn’t.”_ _

__“Watch your language.“ Equius chastised._ _

__“Yeah. Okay.” She replied, voice going tiny as she looked down. “One of them kicked me real hard in the stomach. Think I gotta lay down.” She said, looking down as her shoulders began to shake. She smiled wide and broken, teeth digging into her lower lip._ _

__

__“You did that because you knew you would lose.” Equius spoke quietly, watching as his friend flinched at his words._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“You threw yourself into that because you got lost in the past again didn’t you.”_ _

__“Shut up Equius.”_ _

__“You did! Oh my goodness, you threw away your well being because you couldn’t just admit that we won’t ever be able to go back!” A harsh laugh left his lips, Equius rubbing his palms to his forehead in shock._ _

___“I said shut up!” _Nepeta screamed, standing on shaky legs. “Just shut up! You may not have loved your family- B-But I did! Okay?! Maybe sometimes I feel like running away with you was just the wrong decision!!” Nepeta screeched, shaking her head as tears dripped onto the wooden floor.__ _ _

____Her legs shook, shoulders hunched and overall; she looked broken._ _ _ _

____“Shut your mouth.” Equius responded, standing and brushing off his hands. “We’re not doing this here.” He reached out, grabbing his small friend by her middle, hefting her off the floor._ _ _ _

____“Put me down you piece of shit!” She flailed, movements growing languid as she felt her body sleep. “Put me…”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He did set her down, after a few many steps and a door opening and closing her set his friend on his bed._ _ _ _

____“Alright. I know you’re the emotionally literate one but just spit it all out.” Equius breathed, reaching into his rickety desk to grab his first aid kit._ _ _ _

____“I just did.” Nepeta replied coldly._ _ _ _

____“No, you didn’t. You had a temper tantrum like a child. Now I will play my obtuse psychiatrist if you don’t help me out. What was your stressor?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Nepeta whined, but gave in; wiping her eyes with her jacket sleeve. “I saw a woman who looked like mom.”_ _ _ _

____“And?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a prick.” She swore. “I thought about it more and then I just sort of lost myself in my thoughts again.” She watched through a swollen eye as Equius started working on her, cleaning her cuts and disinfecting them._ _ _ _

____“Have you thought about a way to keep yourself grounded? A chewing toy or a soft stone to rub?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe that will help you from getting so absorbed in ideas.” He observed quietly, placing one of his patterned band-aids on her cheek. “Do you not feel safe with Maryam and- Karkat?” Equius said, trying to address them in Nepeta’s more affectionate ways._ _ _ _

____“N-No, I mean- I do- sorta.” Nepeta replied. “I-I… shit… I just feel like it’s not over. Like some day Darkleer is gonna come in and stomp me out and take you back and we can never see each other again, and then mom’ll lose the truce a-and-”_ _ _ _

____Nepeta anxious rambling was cut off as Equius glided the pad of his thumb across her lips. “Shush Nepeta.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded weakly, feeling the tears just dribble down her cheeks. Her face reddened as her chest jerked, choked sobs stifling out through her gritted teeth. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I’m-”_ _ _ _

____“Shooooosh.” Equius rumbled, leaning down and carding a tan hand through Nepeta’s auburn hair. “Nepeta, it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.” His voice shook in the littlest way he hoped he could mask._ _ _ _

____Her head still shook, whimpers and whines escaping her. “What if- What if-”_ _ _ _

____“What if nothing. Do you know what matters? Right now? You. Nothing more. Kanaya and Karkat would fight for us, and Nepeta, I would die for you if there was no choice. And there would be no hesitation or regret. This is not your fault. This is not, nor was it ever your fault.”_ _ _ _

____He finally straightened his back, sitting up on the small bed beside his friend._ _ _ _

____“We are in this together, do you understand? Together. You, and I. And if something is bothering you, then you need to tell me. As soon as it happens. We ran away together. Remember? You packed the food and you told me we had to run at dusk because my fur made it harder for your clan to spot me,”_ _ _ _

____“And you said we had to go north where I would be able to hide from your clan in the wheat and long grasses.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Equius smiled, soft and warm as he looked at Nepeta’s bandages and generally healthier glow. Nepeta covered her eyes embarrassedly, rolling onto her side and wiping the tears and snot with her jacket sleeves._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry for what I said. It was inconsiderate.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry for blowing up.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“There we go, problems solved.” Equius spoke, clapping his hands and smiling. Nepeta let out a small laugh, and uncovered her eyes. She looked over at Equius, eyes red and as he smiled at her with his missing teeth and greasy hair she felt her heart mend itself just a little bit._ _ _ _

____“You’re not allowed to fight again until you’re completely healed.” He spoke, ruffling her hair one more time for good measure._ _ _ _

____“Alright _dad. _”___ _ _ _

______“There’s my pup of a best friend.” He spoke, standing up. “Are you hungry?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not for anything you eat, you brontosaurus.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rude.” Equius extended an index finger up, “And uncalled for.” He finished, pointing it down at her. “If you’re up for it we could go to the ice cream shop. Peanut butter milkshake.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I lost Eq, I don’t have any cash.” Nepeta replied, sitting half up on the bed, leaning on her elbows._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have some rainy day money.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not the car fund!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, it is not the car fund, rest assured.” Equius said, helping his friend to sit on the bedside. “We do not have to go if it will agitate your injuries or if you feel wiped out from your meltdown. But I think you really need this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nah, it’s fine. Just- let’s find something else to talk about, okay?” Nepeta smiled awkwardly, broken as it seemed with her swollen and bloodied lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Of course. Go change into some clean clothes and I will get my stuff ready.” Nepeta gave a nod, beginning to take off her jacket as she went up the hall to her room. When Equius heard her close the door, he reached over to the glass jar labeled in his definite scrawl _Car Fund _with a tiny smile.___ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
